wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Klanowa hierarchia
W uniwersum Wojowników jest pięć Klanów: Klan Pioruna, Klan Rzeki, Klan Wiatru, Klan Cienia oraz Klan Nieba. Zmarłe koty wierzące w Klan Gwiazdy oraz przestrzegające Kodeks wojownika, po śmierci łączą się z Klanem Gwiazdy. Natomiast koty łamiące kodeks wojownika zostają zsyłane do Ciemnego Lasu, inaczej zwanym Miejscem, gdzie brak Gwiazd. Klan Nieba był piątym klanem, ale został zmuszony na opuszczenie swoich terytoriów (więcej poniżej). Klan Krwi formalnie nie jest Klanem, ale grupą kotów zebranych w celu bezpieczeństwa i siły liczebnej. Koty z tego Klanu nie wierzą w Klan Gwiazd, oraz nie posiadają formalnego systemu szkolenia. Klany Klan Pioruna Klan Pioruna jest mocno zaznaczony w książkach, będąc klanem pochodzenia wielu bohaterów cyklu. Koty Klanu Pioruna są znane ze swoich umiejętności tropienia zdobyczy leśnej. Pierwszym liderem został Piorunowa Gwiazda, który był synem pierwszego lidera Klanu Nieba, Niebiańskiej Gwiazdy. Urodził się w potworze z kotki o imieniu Burza, gdy potwór upadł. Niebiańska Gwiazda opuściła las po tym, jak był nadmiernie chroniony. Piorun był jej jedynym żyjącym potomkiem. Klan Pioruna był prowadzony przez Błękitną Gwiazdę na początku serii, a obecnie jest prowadzony przez Jeżynową Gwiazdę z zastępcą Wiewiórczy Lot. Klan Rzeki Klan Rzeki jest znany z wyjątkowej umiejętności łapania ryb w rzece. Koty Klanu Rzeki są również doskonałymi pływakami, nie straszne im są silne prądy rzeczne. Pierwszym liderem był Rzeczna Gwiazda, który był samotnikiem, później spotkał koty pochodzące z gór. Na początku oryginalnego cyklu Klan Rzeki kieruje Krzywa Gwiazda. Klan Rzeki prowadzi obecnie Mglista Gwiazda z zastępcą Trzcinowym Wąsem. Klan Wiatru Klan Wiatru, jest Klanem najbliżej umieszczonym Księżycowego Kamienia. Koty z tego klany są dobrze zorientowane w kulturze Dwunożnych (ze względu na farmę, w której żyli tak blisko). Koty Klanu Wiatru są znane ze swoich szybkich łap, które ułatwiają łapanie zwierzyny, takiej jak króliki na otwartych terenach ich terytorium. Pierwszym ich liderem była Wietrzna Gwiazda, znana również jako Wietrzny Biegacz. Ona i jej partner, Janowcowa Gwiazda (Gorsestar) dołączyli do wczesnych osadników. Zanim Wietrzna Gwiazda stała się liderem Klanu Wiatru, Szare Skrzydło i Cienista Gwiazda sprawowały kierownictwo. Liderem Klanu Wiatru na początku cyklu był Wysoka Gwiazda, a obecnie prowadzony jest przez Zajęczą Gwiazdę, a jego zastępcą jest Wronie Pióro. Klan Cienia Klan Cienia, źródło wielu gorszych kotów w serii, jest czasami określany jako "ciemne serce lasu". Koty Klanu Cienia są znane ze swojej zdolności cichego skradania i uniknięcia wykrycia. Są także znani z chęci jedzenia żab, ropuch, jaszczurek, szczurów i pokarmów krowiego pochodzenia. Większość kotów Klanu Cienia zmienia swój zapach. Pierwszym liderem była Cienista Gwiazda. Była jedną z kotów podróżujących z gór do lasu, a pewnie przez pewien czas prowadziła podróżną grupę. Na początku serii Klan Cienia był prowadzony przez Złamaną Gwiazdę, chociaż obecnie prowadzi go Tygrysia Gwiazda. Klan Nieba Klan Nieba był piątym klanem lasu i został wprowadzony do Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy. Klan został zmuszony opuścić Las dawno temu, gdy ich terytorium zostało zniszczone przez dwunożnych, co oderwało ich więzi z innymi Klanami. Znani byli z umiejętności poruszania się na znacznych wysokościach. Posiadają twarde, szare poduszki, które pomagają im pokonywać długie odległości na chropowatych powierzchniach. Pierwszym liderem był Niebiańska Gwiazda. Gdy górskie koty przybyły do lasu, Czyste Niebo założył grupę. On i jego grupa szybko stali się znani jako najbardziej bezwzględne, silne i dobrze karmione koty w lesie. Jest też bratem Szarego Skrzydła i ojcem Piorunowej Gwiazdy. Klan Nieba jest obecnie prowadzony przez Liściastą Gwiazdę, z Jastrzębim Skrzydłem jako jej zastępcą. Klan Krwi Klan Krwi jest nieoficjalnym Klanem. Jego jedynymi znanymi członkami jest Bicz, Lód, Wąż, Gnat, Szczerbaty Ząb i Cegła. Otoczak, Krzyk, Jęczmień i Fiołek byli znanymi członkami, ale zostawili Klan Krwi. Zasady klanu różnią się w porównaniu do oficjalnych klanów. Nie mają medyków, nie wierzą w Klan Gwiazd. Klan Krwi nie troszczy się o chorych, słabych, ani starszych, a zamiast nich wyrzuca je na granice i sprawia, że walczą o siebie. Jedzą wszystko, co znajdą. Ostatnimi przywódcami byli Lód oraz Wąż. Hierarchia Klanu Każdy klan z wyłączeniem Klanu Krwi oraz Klanu Gwiazd,dzieli ten sam podstawowy system rankingowy, składający się z dziewięciu różnych rangi. (W tym drugim zdarzają się jednak wyjątki, mianowania umarłego ucznia na wojownika, jak w przypadku Prędkiej Łapy) Przywódca Lider Klanu jest odpowiedzialny za nadzorowanie i zarządzanie całym klanem, utrzymując dyscyplinę, porządek i ochronę. Przywódcy zwykle otrzymują dziewięć żyć i nowe imię z końcówką "gwiazda" (na przykład Ognista Gwiazda, Błękitna Gwiazda) w ceremonii, w której przychodzą do nich dziewięć kotów z Klanu Gwiazd we śnie w Księżycowym Kamieniu/ Księżycowej Sadzawce. Przywódca może jednak nie otrzymać wszystkich dziewięciu żyć, jeśli poprzedni przywódca jego Klanu nadal żyje; W tym przypadku będzie miał niepełną liczbę żyć zamiast dziewięciu, które poprzedni przywódca nadal posiada (np. Słoneczna Gwiazda otrzymał osiem żyć ponieważ poprzedni Przywódca miał jeszcze jedno). Czasami Klan Gwiazd nie zaakceptuje lidera (np. Nocna Gwiazda), jeśli tak się stanie, klan zwykle jest pełny zamieszania. Zastępca Zastępca jest "zapasowym dowódcą". Może być uważany za praktykanta w sztuce prowadzenia klanu. Zastępują przywódcę w sytuacji, gdy nie jest w stanie wypełnić swoich obowiązków.Jest odpowiedzialny za organizowanie patroli, ale poza tym zachowują normalne obowiązki wojownika. Aby zostać zastępcą, kot musi przeszkolić co najmniej jednego ucznia. Jednak w Nowej Przepowiedni Jeżynowy Pazur został zastępcą Klanu Pioruna bez ucznia, ale otrzymał obietnicę przeszkolenia. Po śmierci przywódcy stają się liderami, idą do Księżycowego Kamienia lub Księżycowej Sadzawki, by Klan Gwiazdy mógł dać im dziewięć żywotów. Zastępcy mogą również zrezygnować ze stanowiska zastępcy, jeśli zechcą, lub gdy nie są zdolni do wykonywania swojej pracy(np. Bura Plama). Medyk Medyk służy klanowi jako ich duchowy przywódca i uzdrowiciel, co czyni je podobnymi do idei "człowieka medycyny" w społeczeństwie plemiennym. Oprócz obowiązków wobec ich klanu, są oni odpowiedzialni za siebie i Klan Gwiazdy. Wykonują swoje obowiązki wobec Klanu Gwiazd co pół księżyca, spotykając się razem, aby omówić sprawy prywatnie i dzielić się snami z Klanem Gwiazd. Przywódcy klanu często polegają na przekazywaniu wiadomości od Klanu Gwiazd, ponieważ Medycy mają połączenie, którego nie mają inne koty w klanie. Jako uzdrowiciel zbierają zioła i przydzielają na odpowiednie choroby i dolegliwość (np. ziarna maku na ból i nie spokój). Prowadzą diagnozę i leczenie zarówno choroby jak i urazów wszystkich kotów w klanie. W swojej roli przywódcy duchowego, interpretują omen i proroctwo, a generalnie służą Klanowi jako przewód między ziemskimi kotami a ich duchowymi odpowiednikami. Jako Medyk nie wolno mu mieć partnera lub kociąt, ale ta zasada została złamana przez niektóre koty (na przykład Liściasta Sadzawka czy Żółty Kieł). Uczeń Medyka Jest to kot, który jest szkolony, aby pójść w ślady Medyka. Uczą się uzdrawiania i duchowego umysłu Medyka. Uczniowie medycyny towarzyszą także swoim mentorom podczas wizyty w księżycowym kamieniu/ księżycowej Sadzawce każdego pół-księżyca, aby otrzymać sny z Klanem Gwiazd. Często, uczeń, który ukończył szkolenie, otrzyma nazwę wojownika ("łapa" zastąpioną innym zakończeniem); Jednak Medycy uczą się pozostawać uczniami, nawet jeśli są w pełni przeszkoleni tak długo, jak aktualny medyk nadal leczy koty. Gdy stary Medyk umiera albo schodzi z stanowiska, uczeń Medyka staje się Medykiem, podobnie jak przywódca / zastępca przywódcy. W wyjątku z Olchowym Sercem, Liściastą Sadzawką, Sójczym Piórem, Wierzbowym Błyskiem i Ćmim Skrzydłem. Kiedy kot staje się formalnym Medykiem, wtedy może mieć ucznia. Wojownik Wojownik jest kotem wyszkolonym w sztuce walki i polowania. Wojownicy tworzą większość klanu i zapewniają klanowi ochronę i dostarczanie żywności, która utrzymuje ją w bezpiecznej i dobrej kondycji. Zazwyczaj kot jest wojownikiem w wieku powyżej dwunastu księżyców. Składają przysięgę, aby zostać wojownikiem, obiecują "zachować kodeks wojownika oraz chronić i bronić swojego klanu, nawet kosztem swojego życia". Legowisko wojowników jest bardzo często w pobliżu wejścia do obozu, gdzie mogą chronić resztę swojego klanu przed atakami. Są też starsi wojownicy – starsi, bardzo szanowani wojownicy, zazwyczaj wspominani, że mają dobrą więź z liderem klanu (np. Biała burza i Ognista Gwiazda). Karmicielki Są to Kotki posiadające lub oczekujące młode. Ich głównym zadaniem jest opieka nad młodymi kociakami (zazwyczaj poniżej wieku 6 księżyców). Niektóre z nich pozostają po wychowaniu swojego miotu (np. Złoty Kwiat, Paprotkowa Chmura czy Stokrotka) gdyż czują że mogą jakoś pomóc innym Karmicielkom. Pomagają im wykarmić młode gdy np. brakuje mleka lub matka zachorowała bądź zmarła (np. Wiewiórczy Lot czy Liściasta Sadzawka). Kocięta są chronione przed atakami, a żłobek zwykle znajduje się w tylnej części obozu, z dala od wejścia. Starszyzna To emerytowany wojownik, zastępca, karmicielka, medyk albo przywódca, który jest zbyt stary by pełnić swoje obowiązki. Starsi są "pielęgnowani" przez resztę klanu. Są odpowiedzialni za pochowanie martwego kota. Niektóre koty nie zostają Starszyzną z powodu starości, lecz jeśli kiedykolwiek istniał warunek, który uniemożliwia kotowi wywiązanie się ze swoich obowiązków wobec ich klanu, zwykle prowadzi to do decyzji kota o przejściu na emeryturę. Uczeń Jest to kociak, który ukończył 6 księżyców (wyjątek – czasy gdy Złamana Gwiazda był przywódcą Klanu Cienia kociaki w wieku 3 księżyców zostawały uczniami) i jest sprawny fizycznie by móc się uczyć na wojownika. Przy ceremonii przypisywany jest mu Mentor, a on sam otrzymuje końcówkę imienia "Łapa". Trening Ucznia kończy się po 6 księżycach, albo jeśli dokona jakiś odważnych czynów. Kociak Jest to kot którego wiek jest poniżej 6 księżyców. Opiekują się nim Karmicielki/królowe. Zabronione jest im opuszczać obóz, chyba że towarzyszy im starszy wojownik, medyk czy jakikolwiek uczeń. Więzień Najniższa pozycja w hierarchii klanowej. Jest to kot przetrzymywany w obozie wbrew własnej woli, najczęściej pojmany za zbrodnie lub łamanie kodeksu, Więzniowie są pod opieką Klanu, ale nie przynależą do niego . Kategoria:Klany